naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Yammy Llargo
Yammy Llargo 'is an Arrancar in Sosuke Aizen's army. He hold the rank of Arrancar ''Diez ''(10), but becomes the ''Cero ''(0) Espada after releasing his Zanpakuto. Information Box Appearance By far the largest of the current Espada, Yammy Llargo is a giant Arrancar with tan skin and a ridge-lined cranium, brown eyes and black hair. He has long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail. Aside from that, he is bald. He also has orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. He wears the standard Espada uniform, with the only difference being that his jacket is always open. Like all Arrancar, he has a large hole in his chest signifying his previous time as a Hollow. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone (complete with 8 teeth), which rests on his chin. A tattoo of the number 10, signifying Yammy's rank in the Espada, is on his left shoulder. However, in his released form, the number changes to 0. Personality Yammy is portrayed as arrogant and overconfident in his abilities. He is also quite brutal, as shown when a female Arrancar medic reattaches his severed arm. To test his new arm's strength, he punches the medic's head and destroys it, instantly killing her, and grumbles that his original arm should have split her in two. According to Szayelaporro Grantz, Yammy has a habit of shouting "suerte" (Spanish for "luck") when he comes across opponents that will amuse him, such as when he first encountered Ichigo Kurosaki in Karakura Town. The biggest, but not the brightest of the Espada, Yammy relies greatly on Ulquiorra to give him instructions and orders, acting somewhat as his enforcer, though has been shown to function well without him during a subsequent Karakura raid. Rather than using tactics in the battlefield, Yammy prefers just to fight with his brute strength and seems to take joy in killing and hurting others. To grow stronger and kill more efficiently, Yammy rests and eats in his spare time. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Anger-Induced Physical Augmentation - As Yammy is the only Espada capable of conserving his Reiyoku by sleeping and eating, this accumulation takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up overtime and he can release his Resurrección causing his Espada number to changes and his true power is realized. As his anger increases so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels. *Immense Strength - Yammy possesses superhuman strength of such a high level, that even his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. He was able to easily overpower Chad's initial "''Brazo Derecho del Gigante" by effortlessly ripping his arm off completely and breaking it in two. He knocked Menoly aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches by simply backhanding her. With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of Las Noches. *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - While not showing any technical of formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Yammy relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting. Whether he possesses any skill in swordsmanship is unknown as he never uses his Zanpakutō in combat. His skill in hand-to-hand combat combined with his immense strength makes him quite a dangerous opponent. *Hierro *Gonzui *Cero *Bala *Descorrer *Immense Spiritual Power - In his sealed form, Yammy's spiritual pressure is great enough to register as an Espada-level Arrancar, but not as high as the other Espada, due to his pre-released state. Zanpakuto 'Ira '(Enraged Beast) - Yammy's Zanpakuto takes the form of a normal Katanta. The handle is red and the guard looks like a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. *Resurreccion - The Resurreccion release command is '''Enrage. When releasing his Zanpakutō explodes in release of spiritual power and Yammy grows to a monstrous size, reminiscent of the Japanese kaijus. His skull ridges become more pronounced taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically with his torso being largely the same but at the base attached to large elephant-like caterpillar-like legs, eight each extending back from the torso connected to the body at white carapace covered joints leading to up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to that of an Ankylosaurus. On each leg he has three large toes that extend back from the front to the back of the leg. He has five large black cylindrical tubes form on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his back and on his elbows, the latter of which can be used as piston-like rams. While releasing into this form his number changes from 10 to 0, by the 1 disintegrating leaving on the 0. Resurreccion Special Ability *Enhanced Cero *Enhanced Bala *Enhanced Hierro *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Spiritual Power - While in his released form, his spiritual pressure has explosively increased. Yammy states that amongst the Espada, he is the strongest. He was able to use his reiatsu as a shield and expand it out as an explosion for a destruction that affected the surrounding area. His spiritual power is orange-red in coloration. *Enraged Form List of Moves and Techniques *Bala *Cero *Gonzui List of Awakneings *Resurreccion: Ira *Enraged Form Relationships Allies *Ulquiorra Cifer (Close friend) *Nnoritra Gilga *Grimmjow Jagerjaques *Luppi Antenor *Wonderweiss Margela Enemies *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihorin *Shinigami Task Force **Toshiro Hitsugaya **Rangiku Matsumoto **Ikkaku Madarame **Yumichika Ayasegawa *Byakuya Kuchiki *Kenpachi Zaraki *Yachiru Kusajishi *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Retsu Unohana *Isane Kotetsu Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Arrancar Category:Espada